the_freedomwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft tutorial
Contents (MINECRAFT.NET) hide * 1Newcomersv ** 1.1Newcomer survival ** 1.2Shelters * 2General ** 2.1Construction ** 2.2Storage solutions ** 2.3Challenges ** 2.4Exploiting bugs * 3Farming ** 3.1Items ** 3.2Mobs * 4Enchanting and smelting * 5Block breaking * 6Mechanisms ** 6.1Basic redstone ** 6.2Detectors ** 6.3Minecarts ** 6.4Traps ** 6.5Pistons ** 6.6Redstone (Advanced) * 7Servers ** 7.1Server Setup * 8Technical ** 8.1Creating Minecraft media ** 8.2Bedrock Edition only * 9Other * 10Outdated tutorials Newcomers These tutorials are designed to help newcomers to Minecraft get a basic ground beneath their feet. * Menu screen * Game terms Newcomer survival * The first day/Beginner's guide * The second day * The third day * The first 10 minutes * Hunger management * Navigation * Things not to do * Simple tips and tricks Shelters * Building and construction * Shelters * Shelter types * Best biomes for homes * Best building materials * Desert Shelter General Getting to know the game better. These are for when you're comfortably established. * Advancement guide * Colonizing * Combat * Complete main adventure * Creating a village * Dual wielding * Desert survival * End survival * Exploring caverns * Furniture * Game terms * Gathering resources on peaceful difficulty * Hitboxes * Horses * How to find caves * Mapping * Measuring distance * Mining ** Diamonds ** Fossils * Multiplayer PvP bases * Nether hub * Nether portals * Nether survival * Organization * Pillar jumping * Player versus Player * Phantom-proofing * Summoning jockeys * Things to do when bored * Thunderstorm survival * Time-saving tips * Units of measure * Village mechanics * Zombie siege defense Construction * Adding beauty to constructions * Airlock * Architectural terms * Building a metropolis * Building a rollercoaster * Building safe homes * Building water features * Creating shapes * Curved roofs * Defense * Elevators * Endless circling pool * Glazed terracotta patterns * Making nice floors * Pig parking * Pixel art * Roof types * Roof construction guidelines * Roof decorations * Secret door * Settlement guide * Underwater home * Walls and buttresses * Water gate * Ranches * Village chaining Storage solutions * Shulker box storage * Storage minecarts * Organization Challenges * Acquiring a conduit * Adventure survival * Beating a challenge map * Creating a challenge map * Defeating an ocean monument * Defeating a woodland mansion * Defeating an end city * Defeating temples * Defeating the ender dragon * Defeating the wither * Hardcore mode * How to survive in a single area indefinitely * Nomadic experience * Speedrunning * Superflat survival * Survival in an infinite desert * Survival with no enabled datapacks * Ultra hardcore survival * Hiding chests * Island survival Exploiting bugs * Block and item duplication * Breaking bedrock * Headless pistons * Indestructible end crystals * Respawning the ender dragon with fewer crystals Farming These tutorials provide information on crop and mob farming. Items * Bone meal * Cactus * Cake * Carrot, potato, and wheat * Cocoa bean * Egg, feather and chicken * Flower * Fish * Ice * Iron * Kelp * Meat * Mushroom * Music disc * Nautilus shell * Nether wart * Pumpkin and melon * Scute or Turtle Shell * Seagrass * Sea pickle * Snow * Sugar cane * Tree * Trident * Chorus fruit * Cobblestone * Obsidian Mobs * Mob farming * Mob grinding * Monster spawner traps * Animals * Blaze * Cave spider * Charged creeper * Drowned * Enderman * Guardian * Iron golem * Magma cube * Slime * Squid * Turtle * Villager * Witch * Wither skeleton * Zombie * Zombie pigman Enchanting and smelting These tutorials provide information on how the furnaces and the enchantment system work. * Enchantment mechanics * Anvil mechanics * Automatic smelting * Choosing a fuel Block breaking These tutorials provide information on how to break blocks automatically, usually by an explosion. * Blast chamber * Wither cage Mechanisms These tutorials provide information on redstone mechanisms. Basic redstone * Basic logic gates * Randomizer